goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Andrews
Julie Andrews is an English actress and singer. Biography Singing Film Cinderella (1957) *In My Own Little Corner (solo) *In My Own Little Corner (reprise)(solo) *Impossible; It's Possible (duet) *Ten Minutes Ago (duet) *Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful? (duet) *When You're Driving Through the Moonlight (contains solo lines) *A Lovely Night (contains solo lines) Mary Poppins (1964) The Sound of Music (1965) Thoroughly Modern Millie (1967) Star! (1968) Peter Pan (1976) *Once Upon a Bedtime (solo) 10 (1979) The Princess Diaries (2004) *Your Crowning Glory (solo) Television High Tor (1955) The Dinah Shore Chevy Show (1958) The Garry Moore Show (1961) The Muppet Show (1977) Stage The Boy Friend (1954) My Fair Lady (1956)(originated the role) Camelot (1960)(originated the role) Julie and Carol at Carnegie Hall (1962) Lady in the Dark (1988) Putting It Together (1993) Albums Canta: Julie Andrews *Podria Ser La Primavera (It Might Well Be Spring)(solo) *Enamorandose Del Amor (Falling In Love With Love)(solo) *Juntaremos Lilas En La Primavera (We'll Gather Lilacs In The Spring)(solo) *El Ama Y Ella Ama (He Loves And She Loves)(solo) *Soy Anticuada (I'm Old-Fashioned)(solo) *Eres Alentador (You're A Builder-Upper)(solo) *Pequeña Viejita (Little Old Lady)(solo) *Mi Barco (My Ship)(solo) *Mejilla A Mejilla (Cheek To Cheek)(solo) *Ven A Mi (Come To Me)(solo) *Salduame (Bend To Me)(solo) *Tan Enamorados (So In Love)(solo) *Matelot (solo) The Lass with the Delicate Air (1957) *As I Went A-Roaming (solo) *London Pride (solo) *The Floral Dance (solo) *These Precious Things (solo) *Where'er You Walk (solo) *Pedro, The Fisherman (solo) *Tally-Ho! (solo) *If My Songs Were Only Winged (solo) *The Lass With The Delicate Air (solo) *Canterbury Fair (solo) *To A Wild Rose (solo) *O The Days Of The Kerry Dancing (solo) Rose-Marie (1958) *Lak Jeem (solo) *Indian Love Song (duet) *Pretty Things (solo) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *Act II Finaletto (contains solo lines) *Minuet of the Minute (duet) *Door of My Dreams (solo) *Finale Ultimo (duet) Julie Andrews Sings (1958) *It Might As Well Be Spring (solo) *Falling In Love With Love (solo) *We'll Gather Lilacs In The Spring (solo) *He Loves And She Loves (solo) *I'm Old-Fashioned (solo) *You're A Builder-Upper (solo) *Little Old Lady (solo) *My Ship (solo) *Cheek To Cheek (solo) *Come To Me - Bend To Me (solo) *So In Love (solo) *Matelot (solo) Broadway's Fair Julie (1961) Don't Go In The Lion's Cage Tonight And Other Heartrending Ballads And Raucous Ditties (1962) Your Favourite Christmas Music Volume 4 (1965) *The Christmas Song (solo) *Rocking (Little Jesus Sweetly Sleep)(contains solo lines) *The Bells of Christmas (contains solo lines) Your Favourite Christmas Music Volume 5 (1966) *Joy To The World (solo) *Irish Carol (solo) *O Little Town Of Bethlehem (solo) *Deck The Halls (solo) *Angels From The Realms (solo) *Away In A Manger (solo) *The Bells Of Christmas (solo) *It Came Upon A Midnight Clear (solo) *Sunny Bank (solo) *God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen (solo) *Wexford Carol (solo) *Jingle Bells (solo) A Christmas Treasure (1967) Presenting...Julie Andrews (1971) Julie and Carol at the Lincoln Centre (1971) TV's Fair Julie (1972) The Secret of Christmas (1975) Julie Andrews (1975) Songs for Christmas (1978) An Evening With Julie Andrews (1978) Love Me Tender (1982) Christmas with Julie Andrews (1982) Love Julie (1987) The Sounds of Christmas from Around the World (1990) The King and I (1992) Broadway - The Music of Richard Rodgers (1994) Julie Andrews Sings My Fair Lady - Brigadoon - Camelot (1996) *On A Clear Day (solo) *Brigadoon Suite (solo) *My Love Is A Married Man (solo) *Here I'll Stay (solo) *Paint Your Wagon Suite (solo) *Someone On Your Side (solo) *One More Walk Around The Garden (solo) *My Fair Lady Suite (solo) *Take Care Of This House (solo) *What Did I Have That I Don't Have (solo) *Camelot Suite (solo) *There's Always One You Can't Forget (solo) Gallery cantajulieandrews.jpg|'Canta: Julie Andrews.' andrewspolly.jpg|'Polly' in The Boy Friend. andrewsjudith.jpg|'Judith' in High Tor. andrewseliza.jpg|'Eliza Doolittle' in My Fair Lady. lassdelicateair.jpg|'The Lass with the Delicate Air.' andrewscinderella.jpg|'Cinderella' in Cinderella. rosemarie.jpg|Rose Marie (1958 studio cast). julieandrewssings.jpg|'Julie Andrews Sings.' andrewsguenevere.jpg|'Queen Guenevere' in Camelot. broadwaysfairjulie.jpg|'Broadway's Fair Julie.' dontgointolionscage.jpg|'Don't Go into the Lion's Cage Tonight and other Heartrending Ballads and Racuous Ditties.' andrewspoppins.jpg|'Mary Poppins' in Mary Poppins. christmasvolume4.jpg|'Your Favourite Christmas Music Volume 4.' andrewsmaria.jpg|'Maria von Trapp' in The Sound of Music. christmasvolume5.jpg|'Your Favourite Christmas Music Volume 5.' Andrews, Julie Andrews, Julie